


Bad Day

by Rod



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

The day had started badly and grown steadily worse. He'd started it running behind on a translation that Hammond needed right now, since it seemed to relate to whatever SG3 had gotten themselves into. That had been interrupted for his overdue medical, which meant been poked, prodded, punctured and generally pissed off when he should have been doing something useful.

When he had finally got back to his room, he had somehow lost his glasses. Then Jack had dropped by and found them. The hard way.

On the plus side, Jack now had something to make up to him tonight.


End file.
